Tequila and Popcicles
by moonshoesangel
Summary: After Blaine's boyfriend breaks up with him, he and Kurt have a movie night. Tequila is involved, but how do the popcicles play into this? MORE smuttiness


I stared up into his eyes, hoping that what we were about to do was right. It felt right, and I have wanted it for a long time. He placed his hand on my cheek leaned down to kiss me again. His beautiful lightly tanned skin was against my pale chest. I felt sweat rise between our bodies as our kissing got more heated and he rolled me over on top of him. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and ran my hand through his usually slicked black hair. He was so beautiful.

I felt his hand on my pants button and I moaned with want. I bucked my hips toward his hand to egg him on and it worked, but as he said my name in the sweetest, softest whisper I had ever heard, my alarm rang out beside my bed.

I hate having these dreams about Blaine! I know he doesn't like me that way and I should get over it! I sat up and looked around the dorm. Blaine was roughing up his curly locks and stretched. Every time I see him stretch, I get chills. I shook my head and hopped up before he could say anything to me.

After a tough moisturizing, I got dressed in my atrocious pressed shirt, tie and blazer and walked out, stopping momentarily as I saw Blaine's bare back before he slid his undershirt on.

"Morning, Kurt! Sleep ok?" he asked, flashing me a beautiful white smile through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, fine," I mumbled. Damn him and his dapper ways. Now I'm a puddle of mush.

"I'm meeting Chris after school today, but do you wanna watch movies later?" Blaine expertly tied his tie in the mirror.

Chris was Blaine's boyfriend. My heart throbbed every time I heard the fucker's name. He was an inch shorter than Blaine and had short blond hair that spiked in the front. He was a student, but not a Warbler.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Homework."

Blaine looked back at me in the mirror. "You ok?"

"Fine, Blaine. I have to go." I gathered my bag and tossed it over my shoulder.

"No coffee this morning? We still have time before class-"

"I don't want any fucking coffee, Blaine, just stop!" I snapped. I didn't mean to. I had never snapped at him before. I felt tears stinging my eyes. He looked hurt. I had never seen that.

"Kurt...I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, just forget it." I walked out and shut the door a little too hard. Once I was out of site, I slipped into an alcove and slid down the wall. Why did this hurt so badly? I had crushes at McKinley. I liked Finn for two years and I never felt this way. Finn didn't give me false hope, that's why.

"One non-fat mocha, please." I told the young barista at the Lima Bean. School had been hell. Dalton wasn't easy, but the atmosphere was usually light and airy. Today, a heavy cloud was seemingly floating over my head and everyone seemed to notice because Wes, David, Trent and Jeff had all tried to make me feel better, but I blew them off quickly. I didn't wanna talk about it. Well...him.

At that moment, I heard commotion. A familiar voice traveled to my ears and I looked up instinctivly toward my usual table,  
>seeing Blaine sitting in his seat, Chris standing rigidly with his fists balled up in front of mine.<p>

"I'm sick of this, Blaine! You're never all here, what's your problem!"

"Jesus, Chris, would you sit down? You're gonna get us kicked out," Blaine said in a softer tone. He looked angry and confused.

"I don't care! All you ever talk about is HIM! How smart he is, how great he is, well, frankly if you think so highly of him,  
>he can have you!"<p>

Blaine looked around quickly, noticing people staring. "Chris-"

"NO, I'm serious! Goodbye, Blaine!"

Chris grabbed his bookbag and as he stalked out he stopped abruptly at the sight of me standing in line.

"One step ahead of me, huh, Hummel?"

I had no clue what the hell he was talking about but he looked between me and Blaine sitting at the table and walked out the door.

I looked over to see Blaine, sitting with his shoulders rigid and his head still turned toward the exit. I grabbed my coffee and went to sit down in the now vacant seat.

We didn't talk. We sipped our coffee in an uncomfortable silence for the longest time. He finally looked up at me.

"Thanks for sitting with me."

I smiled softly. "You're my best friend, Blaine. I wasn't gonna just leave you hear to sulk alone."

He brought his lips up to his coffee and sipped. God, that movement of his Adam's apple did things to me.

"So," I said trying to distract myself, "What do you say we go back to Dalton and watch The Notebook and cry like bitches?"

Blaine laughed looked up into my eyes. "I'd love that."

"Oh my god," Blaine said through his fingertips. He and I were situated on each of our respective beds, though they were pushed together as we often did on movie nights. "I still can't believe she kept the letters from her!"

"They could have been together!" I replied, shaking my head and wiping my eyes. I did mention we cried like bitches.

"God, if that ever happened to me..." he said softly.

"I know..." I agreed. I felt a lot like Noah. He wanted Allie back so badly, but then that other asshole appeared in the picture.  
>The asshole in my picture was gone now, however, I couldn't just jump Blaine and confess my love. That would be very un-Noahlike of me. I would wait it out. Until then, I looked over at the sad, tear lined eyes of the boy I was in love with, hoping that one day he would open those eyes a little wider and see that I was there, waiting for him.<p>

"God, I hate it when movies make me cry," Blaine laughed, wiping the tears away as the end credits rolled. We had planned on murdering our hearts with sadness then divulging into Blaine's immense Disney collection for some comic relief. Though I loved the Disney princesses, they were just a bit too relevant to my situation.

Blaine stood up and stretched, a small sliver of skin peeking out between the hem of his Dalton soccer t-shirt and his sweatpants.  
>I took all I had to pretend I didn't notice.<p>

"You know what? I'll be right back. I know something that may help me feel a little better." he walked over to the door and walked out into the hall. I cocked my eyebrow and waited for him to return. When he did, my jaw dropped.

"Blaine...is that tequila?"

"Shh," he put his finger to his mouth and closed and locked the door. "Thad's brother brought it to him, but he doesn't want it.  
>Said we could keep it."<p>

"That's a big fucking bottle of tequila, Blaine!" I said quietly, but forcefully. "What the hell are we supposed to do with it?"

"Well...you drink it, Kurt," he smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, Blaine Anderson, so damn funny," I bit back a smirk. He walked over and reached into our fridge. We had sodas and plastic cups and he pulled out one for each of us.

"I've never had it with soda. I would just assume it's cool to do," he shrugged. He mixed both of our drinks, put in The Little Mermaid, and sat back down with me on our joined beds.

"To being single and lonely?" he held his glass up to me. I repeated and tipped our cups. The taste of burning alcohol and sprite burned down my throat, but it was oddly relaxing.

"Ariel, take me away," Blaine sighed and crossed his feet in front of him, resting his head back on the crook of his elbow.  
>I laughed at him. He was such a nerd, even more so now that he had taken out his contacts and was wearing his glasses. His hair was loose and curly and his stubble was prevelant. I never did see myself attracted to this kind of thing before I met Blaine, but the boy could rock it.<p>

"What? Do I have popcorn butter on my face?" he began rubbing his hand over his face when he saw me staring.

"No, sorry. I zoned out, I guess," I laughed it off and took another huge swallow of my concoction. Blaine let out a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"...Butter face."

We looked at each other for a moment before falling into a fit of giggles. I had no idea why this was so funny, but we laughed for about five minutes into the movie before we realized it had started.

Two hours later, we were drunk. After The Little Mermaid, we had decided to play this or that.

"Ok," he slurred a little. "Mr. Carlisle or your old Glee teacher."

"Oh, Mr. Shue, definatly!" I groaned a little. Why the fuck are we talking about this and why was I suddenly turned on by the question of sleeping with my former teacher. "I love his hair! It's so curly and soft looking!"

"You like curly hair?" he asked, attempting a wink.

I laughed. "Only on guys who can sing."

"Oh, well, I'm offended," I put his hand to his chest.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't be, you're hot." I sipped my drink again. He paused and looked up at me.

"You...think I'm hot?"

"Duh, Blaine, come on. A straight guy would even have to admit it to himself."

Goddamnit. Word vomit. I was just a little too loose to give a shit. It was time the boy knew.

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment. "Huh. Kurt Hummel thinks I'm hot." he said aloud.

"Why does it matter if it's me?"

"Have you seen yourself?" I could see he let something slip. Damn the tequila and it's affects on our subconscience.

I never heard from anyone in my life that I may be even the slightest bit attractive. Mercedes, sure, but not from someone in THAT way.

"What do you mean?" I asked, setting my drink down slowly.

"I'm sorry, I said too much." He shook his head and stumbled toward the bathroom.

"Blaine, what do you mean?"

"Kurt, I really didn't mean to say it."

My heart shattered. He obviously saw that.

"No! No, I meant it! I just didn't mean to say it out loud!" his hand was now on my face, cupping my cheek. Whether it was the booze or his hand, I wasn't sure, but my body felt like it was on fire.

We stood their for a moment in awkward silence and he slid his hand down from my face. He stumbled backward into the bathroom and shut the door.

The walls were thin in our dorm and usually, if someone was taking a piss, you would know. Blaine wasn't. The boy was just in the bathroom. Away from me.

"Blaine?" I asked through the door. No answer.

"I'm your friend, Blaine, you can tell me anything."

"Not this. Not now."

I leaned my head against the door. "Why?"

"I was just dumped by my boyfriend. I know I shouldn't have said that about you because he just left me today."

"Blaine, just come out, ok? We don't have to talk about this if you don't want."

Blaine sighed and opened the door, steadying himself against the door frame. "What would I do without you?"

I died to hear those words from him for so long, but unfortunatly not in this context. "You'd be just fine."

He didn't move his eyes from mine. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Blaine walked over and sat down. I did too.

"Kurt, do you want me to be totally honest?"

I nodded.

"I'm in love with you."

My brain tried to register this new bit of information, but for some reason it wouldn't work right.

"I can't stop thinking about you. It's all the time. When I was with Chris, I sat back and looked at him, wishing you were there in his place. I would talk about you all the time and he finally got sick of it. That's why he broke up with me. He knew I had feelings for you instead of him."

My heart was basically in my mouth, beating erratically against my throat as his words began sinking in.

"Kurt, please say something. I just spilled my guts and you haven't said a wo-"

I had never felt anything like it. I had kissed Brittany and the whole Karofsky fiasco happened, but when I leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips, the tips of my fingers and toes tingled. My head went fuzzy. You know the cliche fireworks someone is supposed to see when they kiss their soulmate. Yeah, totally had those.

At first he didn't respond. I didn't really care it that point. When I felt a hand sneak up my chest and over my cheek, however,  
>I knew that he was ok with this.<p>

I gasped a little when I felt Blaine's tongue grace my bottom lip. I didn't really know what to do. I'd never kissed anyone so intimately before. I opened my mouth slightly. Apparently that was the thing to do. He slid his tongue against mine and GOD! that was amazing. I mirrored his actions, hoping I was doing ok. I felt the urge to nibble his bottom lip. When I did, I heard the sexiest sound.

"Unh, Kurt," he groaned against my lips. The sound when straight to my dick. I needed more. I kissed down his chin over his throat where I had watched him sipping his coffee earlier. I traced my tongue over the soft spot next to it and sucked on it.

His hand slid beneath my shirt and up my back. Damn those guitar player fingertips. They sent shivers crawling up my spine.

"I've never done this before," I looked back up at him, resting my forehead against his.

"I'll teach you."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me again. There was passion in this one. I slid my hands up his back into his hair and felt those soft curls wrapped around my fingers. He lay me back gently and slid one leg between mine, his thigh resting on my erection. I groaned unknowingly but, god, it felt so good. He slid his tongue into my mouth again and moved his hand down my chest and back up under my t-shirt, his fingertips tracing my ribs. The touch of the fingertips really was sexy.

"Tell me if I need to stop," he breathed into my ear. I nodded and he kissed the spot below my ear, sending even more chills down my body, this time it all went to my crotch.

"God, you're so beautiful," he moaned against my neck.

"Mmm, you too," I replied. It was true, the boy was gorgeous. He took off his glasses and placed them haphazardly on the bedside table before returning to my lips again. His thumb ran over one of my nipples and I gasped into his mouth.

"You like that?" he smirked.

"Yeah."

He sat me up and took my shirt off. I hated my body. I was skinny and pale. Apparently to Blaine, I was flawless. He merely stopped and looked.

"Wow," he muttered and ran his fingertips down my chest and abs before laying me back down and kissing my chest lazily.

His tongue came across my left nipple and my back arched. He took it gently in his teeth and bit.

"Fuck," I groaned. My hand flexed instinctivly and I quickly placed it back into his mess of curls, gently pulling.

"Oh, god," he groaned and kissed his way toward the other side, doing the same to my other nipple. I felt my hips jerk forward.  
>He noticed and smiled.<p>

"Would you mind if I took those off?"

I looked into his eyes and saw desire. I wanted to see it forever.

"Please."

He sat up on his knees and slid his shirt off over his head. I had seen Blaine shirtless, but I never really got to stop and admire him. His soccer playing kept him in amazing shape. He was small in stature and shape, but his muscles were pulled tightly over his arms, chest and stomach. He moved to straddle my knees and hooked his fingers in my waistband.

"Lift up for me."

I did. He slid my sweatpants down slowly. I wasn't wearing underwear. I usually didn't to bed. He gasped audibly.

"Wow...you're big."

I let out a soft, nervous laugh. I had only ever seen mine. I had no comparison.

He knelt down and kissed my stomach and hips softly, his chest rubbing up against me. I figured moving my hips against his chest would be awkward so I fought the urge hard. He sucked a hickey on my hip bone, eliciting some pretty needy moans from me. This seemed to push him onward and further down. His lips ghosted over my cock and his breath was warm.

"Trust me, this is gonna feel amazing," he looked up at me.

"I trust you."

I could almost see his heart swell in his eyes. He took me into his hand and kissed the tip. I settled my hands in fists in the sheets, afraid I'd fall if I let go.

Blaine swirled his tongue over it then took me into his mouth. The wet heat of his mouth was amazing. I never could have imagined in a million years that it would feel this good.

"Oh, Blaine," his name slipped from my lips. His free hand slid up over one of mine.

"Relax, sweetie, I've got you," he said sweetly, returning to my cock. My now relaxed hand buried itself into his hair, gently pulling since I knew he liked that. The he did something that almost sent me flying off the edge.

He moaned around me.

"Oh, shit, do that again!"

He hummed deeply again, taking me farther in until I felt myself hit the back of his throat.

"I'm not gonna make it much longer," I breathed heavily.

"Don't hold back."

"But I'm in you're mouth."

"It's ok," he kissed the side of my cock. "I wanna taste you."

He slid his lips around me again and, this time, I didn't fight the tight feeling in my stomach. He moved faster and his hand pumped harder where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Damn, Blaine! Oh fu- So good!"

I knew I sounded like an idiot, but I couldn't think with my head spinning like it was. His hand was still grasping mine and he squeezed it gently, reassuring me. With a flash of blinding white shooting across my eyes I came. Hard.

He moaned as it hit the back of his throat, further intensifying the pleasure shooting through me. I had to close my eyes and get my breathing right or I felt I may pass out. He was still holding my hand. It was shaking.

Blaine let me slip from his lips and licked the cum from his bottom lip. He was breathing heavily.

"I'm really close."

"Let me," I panted, pulling him up to lie next to me.

"Only if you want," He assured me. I kissed him, tasting my cum on his lips.

"I do. Just talk me through it."

He nodded and I reached down and slid his sweatpants and boxers down, seeing the result of what I was doing to him throbbing in his lap. I traced each crevace with my fingertips, seeing his eyes roll backward and his back bending in pleasure. I took this as indication that I should probably get to it.

My hands were shaking a little as I moved down. I took him into my hand. It was warm, soft and throbbing beneath my fingers.

"How do I-"

"Just...imagine you're eating a popcicle."

I raised my eyebrows. Now I would never be able to eat or watch anyone eat a popcicle ever again.

He shrugged. "It's the only way I can explain it."

I smiled and sighed. I was nervous I wouldn't be good at this. I knew at this point, it wouldn't matter. Blaine was coming undone just from my warm hand around him.

I started at the bottom of his shaft and licked slowly up to the tip, tasting salty precum leaking out. It was amazing. I decided then that I was gonna try and swallow. I took him into my mouth and wrapped my tongue around him as I came back up.

"Oh, fuck!" his hand grasped my shoulder. Apparently, I didn't suck at this. No pun intended.

I continued what I was doing, taking his advice. I licked and sucked up and down, slowly at first, but with each curse, thrust and whimper of my name, I increased my speed and pressure.

"Oh, god, Kurt, I'm gonna-"

He couldn't finish before his orgasm had him spilling down my throat. The taste was bitter, salty, and Blaine. I couldn't get enough.

After he relaxed a bit, I came up and lay next to him. "Was that ok?"

He turned his head slowly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" his voice was hoarse. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard."

"That was amazing," I sighed, lying on my back and reveling in the events of the night.

"You're too far away," Blaine pouted. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me close.

"Next time you eat a popcicle," he smirked, "I better be around."

I laughed and kissed his chest. "You'll be the first to know."

His fingers absently twirled my hair. "I know we kind of did that backwards, but would you...be my boyfriend?"

Boyfriend. What I had wanted for so long was only one word away.

"Yes," I answered. He kissed my forehead and I stretched upward to catch his lips with mine. It was so sweet and romantic, I literally felt like I was going to cry. Though this wasn't how I imagined getting my first boyfriend, I think back on it now and I couldn't imagine it happening any other way.


End file.
